<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[及穗] 純白 by kishitaorin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289808">[及穗] 純白</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin'>kishitaorin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Messiah Project - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honami Harei/Oikawa Subaru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[及穗] 純白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>。及穗<br/>
。黎明後的及穗終章妄想捏造<br/>
。原梗來自轉<br/>
https://weibo.com/6435189771/I8lhNdufA<br/>
https://weibo.com/6435189771/IeNgWAsHG</p>
<p> </p>
<p>捧著今天的藥和午飯，你推開了那扇厚重的門，進入那個接近純白的空間之中。<br/>
窗外的陽光穿透玻璃灑落在他的身上，讓他的白衣和白髮都隨之而發出了炫目的光芒。<br/>
他漸漸地變回了你曾經熟知的那個存在，然而深知道這代表著時間即將結束的你，無論如何都無法為此而感到欣喜，哪怕你從來都是希望他能回到最初。</p>
<p>「今天是個大晴天。」<br/>
「嗯，我有感到很溫暖。」<br/>
在床邊放下了托盤，他因為你所營造的聲音而回過了頭，和煦地笑著。<br/>
蘊含著笑意的那雙眼睛早已變得渾濁，且它們所該擁有的職能亦正逐漸消失。<br/>
他的世界早已失去了色彩。<br/>
對此總是無法直視的你，到底有多久沒有確切地和他對上視線呢。</p>
<p>「信......院友也沒甚麼大問題。」<br/>
從北聯脫離，你和他一起避著耳目回到了日本。<br/>
意想不到的人向你們伸出了橄欖枝，那個人說他要建立一個更平等的美好世界，而這也是你們會待在這裡的原因。<br/>
你們確實地朝著他所承諾過的理想世界前進，直至無法逃離的死亡迫近到你們之間。</p>
<p>「如果是他的話，一定……」<br/>
他的輕語傳到你的耳中。他所念及的人是誰，你也理所當然地清楚知道。<br/>
正如他是你的信仰一般，另一個曾經的御神體則是他的信仰——即使你打從心底地認為那只是一個不值得被如此推祟的幻影。<br/>
你沉默地排列好食物和餐具，只要不搭上話，他自然會停下這一個話題，這是你們之間少有的默契之一。<br/>
只是你也從未想過他的下一句話，會是這樣的接續。<br/>
「不對，昴流，要是那天來到的話，我可以把希望交給你嗎？」</p>
<p>『在那之後，可以把昴流交託給你嗎？』<br/>
『他已經不是個需要孤兒院的孩子了吧？』<br/>
你那時所偷聽到的、他和那個人的對話，突然就被強硬地從記憶中喚起。<br/>
他一向把你當成無法依賴的孩子，這一點你比誰都清，也因此對你而言，他此刻的交託顯得更加不可思議。<br/>
思忖著是否該讓醫生看看他的腦袋，你終究還是只給予了他一句『我才不要』。</p>
<p>你可不想再面對一次失去信仰的世界。<br/>
分離終將來到，但哪怕是一刻也好，你依然希望他可以活著，活在一個你能觸及的地方。</p>
<p>就算他只是在苛延殘存也好。</p>
<p>「對不起，我還是…沒能完成我們的約定。」<br/>
你抓緊了他那因無法視物而伸向虛空的手抵在額上，早已不像往日溫暖的指尖甚至讓你產生了他已經死去的錯覺。<br/>
他虛弱的聲音在這個純白的空間中彷彿是給你的譴責般徘徊不散。<br/>
即使在最後的那刻，他的所思所想，依然都不會顧及自身一絲半縷。<br/>
他是唯一的、真正的神，不管其他人怎麼說，這都是你不會動搖的確信。</p>
<p>「那你就再活久一點，到完成前都不能自己死掉……」<br/>
所以即使死亡已經來到眼前，你依然竭盡全力地，想要把他挽留下來。<br/>
你以為他會露出歎息，但當你終於鼓起勇氣看向他時，那閉上了雙眼的臉上，是從未有過的滿足笑顏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『如果可以重頭再來，你會做一樣的選擇嗎？』<br/>
『為了讓萬夜活下去，柚木必須要被犧牲，而為了讓昴流活下來，我也只能這麼做。』</p>
<p>『昴流他，<br/>
<b>　是我最重要的指引之星</b>。』</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>